


Bad dream?

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Bad Dreams, Domestic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, daisy and Daniel are amazing parents, dousy, dousy with a son, his name is james, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: James, the son of Daisy and Daniel Sousa, has a scary dream and goes to his parents room for comfort.
Relationships: Skye/Daisy Johnson|Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 31





	Bad dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This is some domestic Dousy stuff because that’s what I do best. I’m really bad at spelling so I’m sorry if their are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

Daniel turned from his book to look over at his wife. Daisy was tucked deeply into their bed with every layer of blankets pulled all the way up to her chin. She had a knit white beanie (well she called it a beanie, Daniel always called it a sock cap) on, unfolded to cover the tip of her cold ears. 

The winters in D.C. got extremely cold, and Daisy was not a fan of it. Daniel, on the other hand, loved the chilly nights so much that he insisted on sleeping with the windows open for the first few nights of winter. 

Daniel’s attention was pulled by the sound of their bedroom door creaking open and the tiny hand of his three year old son coming into his view. “Dadda,” James quietly babbled his title as he walked into the room. 

“Hey, buddy,” Daniel greeted, “What are you doing up?” 

At that, Daisy snapped awake. She met Daniel’s eye and saw that he was looking past her. She rolled over to see her little boy. “James, what’s wrong?” she asked with a soft voice. 

James’s face scrunched up and he started to cry. Daisy leaned down and lifted him into bed with them. He finally calmed down enough to tell his parents what was wrong. “I had a bad dream,” he wailed. 

The crying boy collapsed from his position sitting up straight in his mom’s lap to bury his face in her shoulder. Daniel scooted closer and started rubbing circles on his back. “It’s ok, James. It was just a dream,” he tried to console him as Daisy shushed into his ear. 

“It was really scary, momma,” he whimpered. 

Daisy’s heart broke into a million pieces. “I know baby, I know. But it’s ok now.” 

“Do you want to talk about it, buddy?” Daniel asked. 

He sat up and Daisy wiped the tears off of his cheeks. He took a deep breath and started to explain, “I dreamed that you went to work and got trapped by a bad guy and you couldn’t come home.” He barely got the last words out before he broke into heaving sobs again, crashing back into Daisy’s chest. 

“Why do you think that?” Daniel asked still worried. 

James sat up again. “Well, you guys work with auntie YoYo and auntie Kora,” he was taking in sharpe breaths in between every word, “And they are always out catching bad guys.” 

Daisy and Daniel looked at each other. James wasn’t wrong. YoYo and Kora did have very dangerous jobs, and they used to have those same jobs. But, ever since they found out they were pregnant, Daisy pulled out of the field. The day that James was born, Daniel did the same. 

She took a deep breath and tried to explain, “You’re right buddy. We do work with Aunt Kora and YoYo, but we don’t do they same job as them anymore.”

“When we found out that we were going to have you, we took on different, safer jobs,” Daniel assured him, “So, you never ever have to worry about us.” 

James nodded but he still seemed a little shaken from the dream. Daisy reached up to his face, clearing his cheeks of tears again. “Do you want to sleep in here?” she asked. He nodded and she moved him off of her lap to lay in between the two of them. 

Daniel took his son into his arms and tickled his sides. James giggled and tried to squirm away. Daisy joined him in his attack, until all three of them were laughing. 

Once they calmed down, Daniel reached over and pulled both of them closer to him. Daisy leaned over the boy in between them and gave Daniel a good night kiss. James wiggled and groaned under them until they parted. 

They both leaned down and gave James a kiss on each side of his face. The three of them settled comfortably falling asleep within minutes. 

Luckily, James was a very heavy sleeper so he barely moved when Daisy’s alarm went off bright and early in the morning. She very carefully moved out of bed and scooted James from his spot in the middle to lay on her pillow. She crossed to the other side of the room and closed the window with a huff.

The sound of window closing woke Daniel up. He sat up and groggily said, “good morning.”

“Good morning,” Daisy crossed to his side, “You want to make some breakfast?” 

He nodded and looked over at James, who was still totally knocked out. “Do you want me to get him up?” 

“No,” she ran her hands through Daniel’s hair, “I think we should let him sleep in a little bit.” Daniel nodded again and watched her leave the room to get ready for the day. 

After about 20 minutes, Daniel slid the last pancake onto a plate and Daisy walked down the stairs. She silently grabbed her cup of coffee and stared straight ahead while she stirred some sugar in. 

He noticed that something seemed a little off with her. He put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, are you ok?”

Daisy sighed and let go of her mug. “I just... I don’t know. James kind of scared me last night. I’m just worried about him.” 

Daniel pulled her into a tight hug. “I know. But he’s smart. That’s why he was scared. He gets it from his mom,” he kissed the top of her head. 

“The fear or the smarts?” she scoffed. 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Ok maybe that wasn’t the best wording on my part but you know what I mean.” Daisy playfully shook her head. “Do you think he’s ready for breakfast?” 

Daisy escaped his hug. “I guess we’ll find out,” she said before she called for her son, “James, breakfast!” She turned to Daniel and they both giggled when they heard James thudding down the steps as quickly as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! You can follow me on Twitter @/Daisy_Doooooo even though I’ve been a little bit inactive lately. Again thank you so much for reading!


End file.
